An enterprise network may cache web content. Web-caches augment the end-to-end transport of content by caching popular content. The content with the greatest demand is cached on servers within the network for serving the content to end-users with high availability and high performance. Enterprises deploy caching of web content to reduce bandwidth requirements, reduce server load, and improve the client response times for content stored in the cache.
As a security measure, the content is filtered. Enterprises deploy security appliances that perform application protocol detection/decryption, deep packet inspection, heuristics, and/or other functions within the network to detect malware, exploit scripts, prevent data leakage, or otherwise protect the network. These network based security processes may be applied to cached content. Another type of security for enterprise networks is cloud based “Security as a Service” (SecaaS). SecaaS provides scalable security. Using SecaaS, the enterprise benefits from market-leading web security to quickly and easily protect the network from web-based threats while saving bandwidth, money, and resources. However, SecaaS is provided outside the network, so identity-based security policies for cached content within the network may not be implemented.